Busted (episode)
Transcript Busted (special begins) (the house is seen) Angelina: (humming) Chris, Honey, Please hurry. We shouldn't be late for the Costume Ball you know. Chris: Honey, we can't go to the ball, unless I find my hat, coat, and bowtie. And if we can't go to the party, I'll never show my face to the others. (BUMP) Chris: AH!! (birds tweet) (Rubs his head) Chris: That smarts. Angelina: Finally, I'm really happy for this. I can now go to the Costume Ball, Cause I'm all grown up now for it. Chris: Yes. I know. Oh, There they are. (feels prepared) Angelina: You got your dummies along? Chris: Yes. Now better get the twins dressed for it. (Angelina overhears this) (and gasps) Angelina: No Chris. Chris: What? (double takes) Angelina: This is an Adult's Costume Ball, Not for kids like the twins. Chris: But Angelina, Everyone should be allowed go to the Cos... (gets interrupted) Angelina: Uh uh uh... Listen to me. You'll get in trouble if you dare take them along. Chris: What do you mean trouble? Angelina: Everyone might see them and be cross. Chris: Can't say why. Angelina: (sighs) Look. When I was a young mouseling, My parents won't let me to attend to the Costume Ball, Cause it's an adult one too. That's when Mrs. Hodgepodge babysit me and Alice, But me and Alice sneak out to the Costume Ball disguising as an adult while she's asleep. We kinda did nothing there. (Chris gasps) Angelina: But suddenly, You know what happened. We got caught there by our parents and Mrs. Hodgepodge, And we were in big trouble. Chris: Oh dear. Angelina: So, For punishment, They made me and Alice clean up the Hall after that ball and learn a lesson. Hope you understand. Chris: Now I know what you mean. Angelina: Good. I'm gonna call my sister Polly now to babysit the kids. Chris: Right away. Chris' Thought: But that isn't fair that I can't bring Alan and Zayne along. I really want to bring them along. But how? (Chris thinks) (Looks at his dummies and thinks more) (of an idea) Chris: Yes. This might work. (feels happy) Chris: Twins. (gets a plan) (Alan and Zayne looks at Pop) Chris: Wanna be invited to the Costume Ball? (Alan and Zayne nod) Chris: But, I have to dress you up as dummies, So you won't get in trouble even me. And you got to do what I say. Capiche? (Alan and Zayne cheer) Chris: Shh... (Alan and Zayne cover their mouths) Narrator: Later... (Later) Angelina: I hope you don't forget your dummies. Chris: I promise. Angelina: Good. You got them. Those aren't our twins. Are they? Chris: Oh no, Of course not. They're still dummies. Look. (Alan pretends talking like a dummy) I'm a dummy. I really am. (Zayne pretends talking like dummy) Who you calling dummy? See? (smirks) Angelina: Okay. (Doorbell rings) Polly's here. (they open the door) Polly: Hi Sis, Christopher. Chris: Hello Polly. Angelina: Make sure you do well with the kids while we're at the Costume Ball. Okay? Polly: Promise. Angelina: Well, Let's go Chris. Chris: Okay, honey. (They leave, Alan and Zayne chuckled) (with bravery) Narrator: Later. (Later) (At the Costume Ball) (however) (Everyone chatting) (together) Chris: Okay, Twins, We're in. So stay put and don't get into trouble. (the twins obey) Owen: Chris, Glad you're here too. Priscilla: And Angelina too. Aaron: Shame that we other heroes can't have our kids to come here. Lammy: Besides, we can get them kicked out. Pecky: Mean us out. Vilburt: And that will never do. Emojie: Never. All: Not a chance. Aaron: Those your dummies? Chris: Yeah. Lammy: You sure? Chris: (Alan pretends talking like a dummy) Who you calling dummy? (Zayne pretends talking like a dummy) I'm a silly dummy. Ha ha. (they are impressed) Owen: Anyway. Let's get on with the ball. Priscilla: Right away. Chris: Phew. (feels proud) Alan: Hey, Let's go around while Pop's not looking. Zayne: As long as we don't get caught, that is. (They crawl off) (without being seen) Rocky: Yum yum yum. Cookies. (CRUNCH) Shame, Andrina can't be here. (GULP) (Alan snatches one) (SWIPE!) Rocky: Huh? (double takes) Oh well. (carries on) (Zayne sips some punch) (GULP) (Then he gasps and hides) (for cover) Pecky: Hmm... (scratches his head) Angelina: Chris, Where are your dummies? Chris: Uh, Forgot to say, They come to life without us looking? Angelina: Oh my. Chris: Phew. Angelina: That was close. (Twins peeked) (to see if they were safe) Alan: Sure is a lot of adults here. Zayne: It's a good thing they can't even see us. Narrator: Meanwhile (Polly was still babysitting the kids) (and taking charge of them) Polly: That's weird. The twins suppose to sleep with their eyes shut. (scratches her head) Polly: Alan, Zayne, Shut your... (gasps) Polly: Dummies? (double takes) (DUN DUN DUN!) (Cecilia gasps) (in shock) Polly: Those crazy parents! (feels annoyed) (Back at the Costume Ball) (however) Conductor: Attention ladies and gentlemen. Attention. This is the time for the romantic dance for our special married couple. Christopher Pepper and Angelina Mouseling. (echoes) Chris: Oh. Us? Angelina: At last. (Everyone spread the space) (together) (Spotlight was on them) (shining) Chris: Um... Angelina: (bows) Care for this time of dance, Chris? Chris: Yes. (Bows too) (happily) (Song starts) Josephine: When the light is running low And the shadows start to grow And the places that you know Seem like fantasy Reginald: There's a light inside your soul That's still shining in the cold With the truth The promise in our hearts (Song goes on when Chris and Angelina dances together) (and parties) Alan: They're beautiful when dancing together. Zayne: Just like many characters do. Josephine: Don't forget I'm with you in the dark (song plays on) Josephine: There's a light inside your soul That's still shining in the cold With the truth The promise in our hearts Jimmy: Sing it! (Chris lifts up Angelina like pretending to fly) (like birds in the sky) Josephine: Don't forget I'm with you in the dark. Rosie: Sing it! (Chris puts Angelina down) (at last) Josephine: Don't forget I'm with you in the dark. (Song ends) (and stops) (KISS) (HUG) Crowd: Awww... (sigh happily) Angelina: This is the best time of my life. Chris: And the greatest place we've been to. (A squirrel screams in Fluttershy's voice) (and runs around) Both: What? (gasp) (Alan and Zayne crawls along) (together) Owen: What the...? (double takes) Priscilla: Oh my gosh! (DUN DUN DUN!) Vilburt: Alan?! Zayne?! Emojie: What are they doing here? Owner: What the heck?! You there. Are these your twins? Angelina: Yes. They are. Sorry. Chris: Well, I uh... Uh oh. Polly: (came in) I knew it! You did brought them here! Angelina: It was an accident. Honest. (Suddenly Chris gets kicked out, Goofy holler) (Angelina gets kicked out, Goofy yodel) (THUD, Chris George Oohs) (THUD, Angelina Wilhelm scream) (Wagon gets pushed out) (and rolls away) Alan and Zayne: Aww... (frown) (Chris rubs his face) (Angelina rubs her back) Angelina: (firmly) It was all a lie. Wasn't it? Chris: No wait. (Alan and Zayne gulp) Angelina: You used the twins… They, they, were just twin sons as a family to join us at the ball? Chris: Wait. Please wait a second. Now listen. I know it's against the rules, But that doesn't matter to most people, Because I just want to bring them there for a reason. Okay? Angelina: No… Stop it! From the very beginning you lied… and I not only believed you, I, I actually… Chris: Honey, Please. Remember what you said to yourself years ago? Everyone should be allowed to go to a Costume Ball, Especially kids. Just listen! I was just... Angelina: NO! I don’t want to hear about anything I said or remembered! You just leave me alone! (SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!) Angelina: And go back to your members in the band without me for lying! Chris: Angelina... (She left) Darn it. (Looks at the twins) Sorry kids. (frowns) Narrator: Sorry (Angelina was angry for a moment) (at least) (Then calms down) (for a rest) Angelina: I guess I was too hard on Chris. Guess I'd better find him and give him a proper apology. (heads off) (Chris was depress) (and upset) Chris: What was I was thinking? I knew I shouldn't have tooken the kids to the Costume ball, But now I got busted and got kicked out. I really am a dummy. (frowns) Angelina: Chris. Chris: Please don't harm me again. Angelina: I'm not going to harm you. I'm going to apologize to you. Chris: On what? Angelina: For taking the boys with us and upsetting the people. Chris: And getting mad at me? Angelina: And on getting angry at you. Chris: I see. Angelina: Because the people should forgive on bringing the kids with them. Chris: So... Angelina: I'm sorry. Do you forgive me? Chris: I do. Angelina: Because we can't stay angry at each other and the kids. Chris: Defiantly not. Angelina: Don't worry, We find a better Costume ball that can take kids. I promise. Chris: Thank you. Angelina: You're welcome. (KISSY SMOOCHIE) (HUG) Both: I love you. (wink) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Josephine Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts